1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle control apparatus with learning based on operations by the driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art includes a vehicle control apparatus for controlling, for example, the engine, suspension, and steering, with learning based on operations by the driver. In this case, learning based on operations by the driver provides for control of the engine, suspension, steering, and/or the like with learning applied to control variable(s) in a program for defining operation of each unit subject to control (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 5-58197).
In the method of Japanese Hei 5-58197, operations that vary from driver to driver are recognized and each unit, e.g., engine, suspension, and steering, is controlled taking into consideration the differences among the drivers. However, it is not possible to have learning separately applicable to a control parameter uniquely attributable to each controlled unit. Control parameters for the engine, suspension, steering and the like in a given vehicle may change depending on, for example, variations with time, with breakdown, and with replacement of parts. Therefore, there exists a need for learning a control parameter (attribute) for each controlled unit, for example, the engine, suspension, and steering, in order to appropriately control such units. In the aforementioned control apparatus, however, it is not possible to control each unit with learning of its own unique control parameter.